The present invention relates to a conveying device for an essentially granular material, and more especially to such a device having a conveying line connected to a conveying appliance for transporting using a conveying medium, in particular a suctionconveying or compressed air conveying system. The device also has a metal separator with an induction coil, a control device and a descharge flap connected to the conveying line, for selectively opening and closing a discharge opening for granular material which is contaminated with metal particles.
A conveying device of this type is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,323,162. In this conveying device, the separator container is installed into a bypass line which is connected to the suction appliance. The discharge flap is directly connected to the bypass line and sealed against this line. The separator container consists of a cover part and a lower part which are separated by a filter which prevents the separated metal particles from being able to pass into the cover part and via the latter into the conveying line.